Mejores Amigos
by Mlle Tempete
Summary: La adolescencia es complicada, mas cuando te enfrentas a cambios de hábitos y de hambientes, nuestros niños elegidos ahora están en secundaria, pero algo le sucede a Sora, menos mal sus amigos siempre están con ella y sobre todo su mejor amigo de la infancia, podrá el atolondrado Tai ayudar a su mejor amiga?


**One-Shot**

 **Adventure**

 **Taiora**

 **Taichi Kamiya**

 **¿Como la describiría?**

 **Mi mejor amiga es una persona divertida, aguerrida, que no le teme a la aventura, que me escucha y me apoya, la que siempre ha estado ahí**

 **Con la que peleo por tonterías, no veo mi vida sin ella, esta presente en todos mis recuerdos**

 **Ella es mas fuerte y valiente de lo que piensa, es el tipo de persona que no le interesa lo que digan los demás de ella o al menos...asi era, me preocupa se ha portado rara desde que entramos a la secundaria, Porque de repente le importa tanto lo que una bola de descerebradas piensen de ella?**

 **Flashback**

 **Tai paseaba por el corredor cuando vio al grupo de porristas, pff tendría que huir de nuevo antes de que lo acosaran, esas niñas nunca se daban por vencidas, pero...estaban con Sora ¿Que tanto le estaban diciendo?**

 **-Ey! Todo bien?- las interrumpió Tai**

 **-Si todo bien solo le dábamos un consejo a Sora, pero ya nos vamos- respondió la capitana mientras se iba con todo su equipo**

 **En cuanto las porristas salieron de la vista de ambos, la pelirroja se recargo en los casilleros y se dejo desvanecer hasta quedar sentada en el piso, al verla Tai fue a sentarse con ella**

 **-Paso algo?**

 **-Es que no me dejan tranquila**

 **-Porque?**

 **-Por culpa tuya y de Matt**

 **-Como?- pregunto el moreno sorprendido**

 **-Porque no les gusta que una chica como yo este tan cerca de ustedes, sienten que pretendo algo**

 **-Una chica como tu?- pregunto Tai**

 **-Si como yo, se les hace raro que ustedes me pongan atención a mi y no a ellas**

 **-Eres nuestra amiga ademas en que les afecta?**

 **-En que ellas pretenden tener toda la atención de ustedes dos y no pueden creer que una niña tan simple y con actitudes de niño tenga su atención**

 **-Que tontas!**

 **-Lo se, al final como ellas dicen yo no podría hacer que un chico se fijara en mi de esa manera**

 **-Pero que rayos te pasa? Desde cuando escuchas a esas cabezas huecas? Tu no eres asi Sora a ti no te importa lo que otros puedan pensar de ti, ahora porque les haces caso y te crees esas cosas? no eres nada de eso, solo es que están celosas porque no eres como ellas y aunque ellas lo intenten jamas, escúchame jamas podrán llegar a ser ni una pizca de lo autentica y especial que tu eres, asi que te prohíbo que las escuches- le dijo en tono serio mientras se levantaba y sin voltear a verla salio de aquel lugar dejándola con la boca abierta.**

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Que tonta porque las escucha?**

 **Mi mejor amiga no es simple y mucho menos un chico con falda..mi mejor amiga es...bonita...si ella es bonita**

 **Sora Takenouchi**

 **Mi mejor amigo...el único que puede hacerme entrar en razón, el que me saca sonrisas y tambien de mis casillas, mi confidente y el único que me ha visto llorar, puede ser muy infantil pero aveces tiene sus arranques de madurez, como ayer con lo de las porristas, gracias a el pude enfrentarme a ellas el dia de hoy, pueden pensar lo que quieran de mi ya no dejare que me afecte lo único que ahora me preocupa es lo que mis verdaderos amigos piensan de mi.**

 **-Flashback**

 **-Sora creí que habíamos hablado contigo ayer- dijo la líder de las porristas**

 **-Si lo recuerdo- contesto Sora con indiferencia**

 **-Entonces porque el dia de hoy te seguimos viendo tan pegada a Tai y Matt? Que no lo entiendes? No les interesas ni como amiga ni como algo mas solo te tienen lastima**

 **Sora azotó la puerta de su casillero, y sin apartar la vista de ella pregunto- ¿Porque lo dices? ¿Que hay de malo en mi?**

 **-Ay ingenua, es por que eres una niña simple que no haría ni que un mono volteara, porque te comportas como todo un niño, porque no tienes ni buen gusto al vestir, osea como te pones a jugar deportes con los hombres? Y luego sales toda sudada que asco! Ademas de esa actitud de supuesta "madurez" en todo momento, no se te hace suficiente?**

 **-Están equivocadas no me conocen ni un poco, solo hablan por hablar nunca se han tomado el tiempo para conocerme y aun asi juzgan mi estilo de vida, "Que tenga distintos gustos no me hace ni más, ni menos femenina que tu" me hace diferente a todas ustedes que parecen el clon de su supuesta líder, tan huecas y falsas juegan a la amistad cuando no tienen idea de lo que eso es y traicionándose cuando tienen la oportunidad, me dan mucha lastima esa es la razón por la que ni Tai ni Matt las toman en cuenta, por su egocentrismo y falsedad, te diré algo Nora no te metas conmigo porque la siguiente no Serán palabras y esta "Marimacho" les arrancara sus extensiones con todo gusto si me siguen molestando, no le tengo miedo a un grupo de plásticas- les dijo ya mirándolas a la cara, el grupo de porristas se asombro no sabían que hacer, la ojí rubí se abrió paso entre ellas y se metió a su salón de clases con la cara muy en alto, sin darse cuenta de que cierto moreno había presenciado toda la escena, el moreno solo sonrió- esa es mi Sora- pensaba sintiéndose orgulloso de su mejor amiga.**

 **-Fin del Flashback**

 **Sora Takenouchi**

 **Es por eso que quiero tanto a Tai, que haría yo sin ese melenudo y tremendo necio? Estaría perdida, y cuando me siento asi el me ayuda a encontrarme, no quiero que esto cambie jamas a menos claro esta...que sea para que el y yo estemos juntos de otra manera**

 **Tai Kamiya y Sora Takenouchi**

 **-Pero algún dia, juntare el valor para decirle lo que siento y poder quizá llegar a ser...algo mas que...mejores amigos**

 **Algún dia se lo diré...**


End file.
